Loving A Stone
by Soul captain
Summary: He lost her before but he won't permit that to happen again. Yet, how can he do that if he can't tell to her that she is the one he loves. AU SasuSaku...Chapter Six coming soon...
1. Chapter 1

_**There was a legend left untold about a handsome statue which the creator was unknown. It's whispered that it breathed once about a hundred of years ago, made of flesh not stone like it is at present.**_

_**He once walked the earth as the second son of the most influential man. Born with a golden spoon in his mouth, he never met any hardships in life; he had the world at his feet ready to serve him in just a gesture of his powerful hand. However, after all of these blessings in life there's a hole inside his heart and his riches were not enough to patch it up. He desired to be loved.**_

_**Then the answer to his longing came in an ordinary sunny day. He was strolling in their property then he saw a lovely maiden dressed in nothing but a peasant's clothes. At that very moment he knew he fell in love yet he didn't seemed to be happy for he knew that what he's feeling was pointless…they were different, apart like heaven and earth.**_

_**But when does a heart ever listen to the mind? When does it see the imperfection set by the expectations set by humans?**_

_**The answer?**_

_**Never.**_

_**So off he went and sought her love without giving a damn to what his parents might say. He already knew how things would turn out but he didn't care. He's just a neophyte in the field of love and he wanted to experience the joy that it may bring.**_

_**She said yes and they were happy. They spent time with each other while hiding from those peeled eyes that would surely drag them back from their surreal world to the reality where they can never end up together. But no secret can be kept in such a long while sooner or later it would be revealed before the eyes of others…and it happened sooner than they thought…**_

_**His father found out their secret affair…and he ordered that her life be ended. For what reason? He framed her up and accused her of theft of a royal property and the prince couldn't do anything about it. She already admitted it so he wouldn't be dethroned.**_

_**A day before the execution, he went to the dungeon where his love was chained like a hound. There he laid his plan; they would escape the next nightfall and forget about the place where they are born.**_

_**The sun rose and set and the night came. The prince successfully freed the young maiden and off the castle they went but only to be greeted by the soldiers and to be escorted back. **_

_**On the way she told him the truth that she said to the guard their secret plan of elope in exchanged for her life and in exchanged of few gold.**_

_**His heart was shattered into million bits and swore to hate her until his deathbed. After he told this to her he went off without turning his head and granting her a last look.**_

_**What he didn't know was that, everything was a lie she mended to prevent him of losing his wealth. She loved him so much that she didn't like him to suffer the hardships of a peasant like her.**_

_**When this came known to him it was too late she was already hanged to her last breath. And at that very moment came out these words from his mouth "Why did you have done this to me? Have you lost your love for me? This pain in my chest, I can't bear. I wish I can't feel anything…" and he cried before her cold lifeless body. Everyone saw how much he was devastated but he received no soothing from them.**_

_**Suddenly the sky turned dark and it was followed by deafening thunderclaps and the lightning started to hit the trees and lastly it landed on the prince.**_

_**Everyone did nothing but gasped. When the smoke left the seen it revealed no burnt body but a life-size statue of the prince.**_

She heard someone yawning while the others are already sleeping. Like she expected no one would like to listen to her story. Even the professor looks bored. She sighed as she made her way back to her seat. Another failed writing attempt.

Anyway, at least she was able to submit her writing task thanks to the statue that Naruto gave her.

**A/N what do you think? Review and please forgive me for the grammatical errors I'm not an English major…Hahaha excuses…Anyway, this is my first attempt to write a chapter story…**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back…here's the next chap…

**A/N: I'm back…here's the next chap…**

When Naruto said that he had found the man that she would consider as an eligible boyfriend, she never thought- not even for a second- that he was talking about the statue she was hugging (to death, if he's alive) right now.

Yes, that's right, she's hugging the statue. No, it's not because he's charming but because it was him who gave her the idea for that story she submitted to her English professor.

"_Oh my gosh! It's almost twelve!" she exclaimed after checking the wall clock. She's been draining all the brain cells she has just to think for a good story that she would read on class tomorrow and yet she still has nothing but a blank page. _

_If she won't be able to write something, her scholarship would bid her goodbye then she won't be able to achieve her goals and…her life would be miserable!! Now that's morbid…_

_She hopelessly rested her forehead to her study table then gently banged her head on it after a while. "Think…think…think." She kept on doing this until she felt her head ached._

_Slowly, she straightened up and her sight caught something…an idea, finally, entered her mind._

_Now…now…now…she narrowed her eyes and eyed the still object skeptically. The moment she set her eyes on it, the story flowed into her mind like water…like it was her own story she was writing. Though she never know where did that story came from, she never bothered herself to think about it she's too occupied by the writing task that she was finishing. However, she doesn't really need to think about that because it will be revealed to herone by one as soon as possible…And that would begin today…_

"Thank you!! I owe my life to you!" she said not caring even if she looks like an insane person. She's overwhelmed with joy because surprisingly the prof liked her work and even praised it and because she's so happy she practically kissed the statue on the lips before letting go of it and carelessly lying on her bed. Yes, it's a bit weird but she didn't care. "Thank you Naruto!!" she exclaimed joyously "Thank you Sasuke-kun!!"

There was silence then it was followed by a big question 'Who the hell is Sasuke-kun?'

Her smooth brow wrinkled because of confusion. It just rolled off her lips as if she was saying that name everyday…as if she ever known a person named Sasuke!

Her hair all rose up. Is she being haunted? Before she could answer her own question she heard faint noises similar to cracking of stones. Slowly, ever slowly, she turned her head to the direction where the noises are coming and her emerald green eyes went saucers wide when she saw what's happening and she can only mutter three words **"Oh my God!" **Then everything went blank.

She opened her heavy lids and the first thing she saw was the blue ceiling of her room but the first thing that entered her mind was the last-dare she say- thing she saw before she lost her consciousness. She jerked upward and it was confirmed…it really happened. The proof is the man staring back at her with his onyx eyes, he smiled, no, he smirked then muttered something like "I'm back."

And for the second time within an hour she fainted.

**A/N: I know it's short, so don't get mad at me. I'm gonna update this soon promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

Her breathing is even as she lies asleep. He wanted to run his fingers across her cheeks like what he used to do before he became a living stone. Her reaction was expected, anyone would surely faint─or worst die because of cardiac arrest─if they would see what she saw. He couldn't help but smile, her reaction was still the same as before, a hundred years may have passed but she change not even a single inch.

Even her smell is the same, scent of orchids. If he could only tell her the truth…

Slowly, her eyes opened and the first thing she did when she jerked upward was to scan the room and after she spotted him…She pointed her finger on him and screamed like there was no tomorrow.

Sasuke wasn't sure if his ears would still function properly after that, and he was very thankful she stopped but to his horror it was only to fuel up and get some air. Another ear blasting scream emerged form her lips and she left him no choice but to shut her up.

He crossed the distance between them, (of course with his both hands covering his ears) to fast for her to notice, and covered her mouth with his hands and muffled her scream though careful enough not to hurt her.

"Shut up!" he hissed while wincing because his ears were stinging and it's like a bee was inside. However, she didn't obeyed what he said instead she bit his hand causing him to take it away from her.

Hurriedly, she ran to the study table where she get a certain thing and started pressing its buttons. Though he forgot what that thing is called, he certainly knew what she's planning to do.

"Wait, don't call the security I'm not going to hurt you" but she didn't listen. Now, he's taking back what he said a while ago that she didn't change a bit; she did because the Sakura back then was very obedient to him. But of course that was a hundred years ago, so again he was left with no option but to snatch─there he remembered what it was called─ the phone from her.

Now, she has only one resort and that is to run outside of the house. Unfortunately, he was blocking the door.

When he took a step towards her she immediately object "Don't you dare step a little more closer 'cause I swear" she made a cross-her-heart gesture "I'll scream far more louder than what you heard before!" this automatically immobile him in his calming-a-girl-in-rampage stance.

"Ok. If that's what you want but don't call the police or anyone else" he negotiated.

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could an insistent knocking cut her off.

Something flashed in her eyes when she said "Don't block the door"

"I won't until you assured me that you won't do something stupid." He said seriously.

"You're not in the right place to demand Mr. Whoever-you-are─"

"Sasuke." He broke off. "It's my name."

For a short while her mouth remained open before the knocking caught her attention again.

And when she walked past him through the door he did nothing, he's sure she won't report him to whoever that heard her screams.

When she returned after a while, he smirked inwardly.

She shot him a look and said "We need to talk." Then she sat down on her bed and gestured him to sit also. He thought if that's a proper thing to do since it's only the two of them but hey his in the 21st century not in his good old days, so he sat a couple of inches or feet away from her.

The very moment his rear touches the soft mattress she spoke "What the hell are you?"

Now, the interrogation began.

"A human, what else?" he said casually

"Cut the crap! Do you suppose that I would believe that you're a human? What kind of human would turn into a statue then back to normal again? What is this, a friggin' fairy tale?!"

His eyebrow twitch inwardly, _she's become a nagger too._

"Hn. It's not my problem if you don't believe me." His natural self came out, _a professional liar._ It's his big problem if she will not believe him because his running out of time…it's only a matter of months before he turns into a permanent statue…this time a real one with no senses.

"Oh is that so? Tell me did you trick me to lift your curse? Because I remembered I mentioned your name before you come to life." She said accusingly.

He smirked at her "You mean you remembered you kissing me before I came to life" he said stressing the words 'kissing me'.

'Oh my God' she said to herself, _he knew I kissed him._

"Now, what was your question again?" he said with a triumphant smirk.

**A/N: Hope you like it, thanks for those who are reading this…oh and please don't forget to review and tell me what you think about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up because of the consistent ringing of his phone. Groggily he picked it up "Who's th─" he couldn't finished what he was about to say because the person on the other line cut him out "I need you to do something for me" Sakura said and instantly his drowsiness faded considering the time she called this one might be important. He opened his ears and listened to everything she got to say.

"So this friend of yours needs a place to stay?" for a moment he became skeptical "sure his just a friend?" he prepared himself for a shout and put a distance between his ear and the phone "Naruto!!" he winced "Okay! Okay!" she resumed her speech.

"When will he come?"he asked afterwards.

"We're on our way."

"What?!"

"We just got off the cab." She said after he heard the sound of shutting a door. He didn't bother to answer her back instead he went to the door.

She was hesitant to help him at first because he wouldn't talk about who he really was but he said that he helped her on her English class and for that she must return the favor. So that was the explanation why the story just sprang out of her mind. She wanted to throw him out of her place but she couldn't. He doesn't have a place to stay and worst he's not familiar to the present world, he might be in danger if she throws him out of her apartment uninformed about how different the world it is at present than before. She sighed, good thing she has Naruto at least Sasuke can stay at his place 'cause she'll never sleep with a man under the same roof unless he's a relative (and she has no living one).

A disheveled Naruto open the door for them and from his looks she had woken him from his sleep, she suddenly felt a pang of guilt. However, the guilt was replaced by doubt because for a second she saw a hint of recognition in Naruto's eyes and when she turned her head to Sasuke she saw a faint tinge of conspiracy in his ebony eyes. Impossible, she told herself, how can they know each other─then she remembered, it was Naruto who gave her Sasuke, he might have recognized him. She was alarmed. What would she tell him if he asked?

Relief came to her when he asked "So he's the friend you're talking about?"

She nodded and entered the house, as Naruto widen the opening, Sasuke following after her. She wasn't surprised when a messy living room greeted both of them, this was Naruto here. She doubt if it's fine with Sasuke judging from his attitude, but she shrugged the thought away.

'Who was he to choose?'

Sakura didn't stay long because it's late and she declined Naruto's offer to sleepover. It was against her principle. So the two guys just escorted her outside the house until she got a cab.

"Hn. You're house is a mess, dobe." The raven-haired commented when the cab was out of sight.

"Well, you have no choice, teme." Naruto replied with a grin.

Sasuke smirked "Hn." That means 'either you.' But Naruto, of course, didn't decipher the message.

**A/N: So Naruto and Sasuke knew each other, how? Find out next chapter, I'll explain more about Sasuke's past.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So how long do you know Sakura?" Sasuke asked when they are inside the apartment.

Naruto smirked at him "C'mon Sasuke, don't pretend that you don't know. I know you were a statue when I met the present Sakura but I know you still have your senses and I'm pretty much sure that I mentioned it to you before."

He didn't answer, he was right. His body might have turned to stone but his senses don't. He can feel, he can see, he can hear, he can smell and just a while ago he proved that he can taste. He remembered Sakura's sweet lips. The thought caused him to smirk and when Naruto saw him, the blond made a wrong interpretation.

"Don't tell me that you watched Sakura while she's changing her clothes?" he said with an accusing finger pointed at him.

Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes while Naruto continued to blabber. 'Does my smirk resemble that of a pervert?' he asked to himself.

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed trying to hide his red face (yep, he was partly guilty and he just realized that after an image of Sakura wrap only with towel appeared in his mind). It's not that he intentionally peeked on her, but hey it's the dobe's fault. Naruto placed him inside Sakura's room so what does he expect? He's a statue, how can he look away? He can't close his eyes, so he saw it all.

"Teme! I know you well enough, that 'shut up' means affirmative. You pervert! You took advantage of the situation!" Naruto said loud enough for the world to hear.

Sasuke fisted his hands "Shut up, dobe. Or I'll force you to be silent forever?" This silenced Naruto.

Silently, they prepared or more likely Sasuke prepared his sleeping pad. It's a good feeling that he can move again, he's afraid that his hundred years of immobilization would made him forget how to walk. Thank God, it didn't.

He was already lying comfortably on his pad when Naruto spoke.

"How much time do we still have?" Sasuke knew that Naruto knows the answer to his own question so he didn't bother to give a response.

"Not much, huh?" The blond said with a bitter smile, he was now sitting upright facing him.

"Two months..." he muttered

"Two months and we're gone." Naruto finished the statement for him. Sakura's hundredth death anniversary is just two months away and if that date came without the present Sakura remembering about her past the four of them will die. Yes, the four of them.

"How's Hinata?" Sasuke suddenly asked and Naruto's already sad eyes were clouded more of it at the mention of the name.

"Like what she said, she's starting to vanish. It's almost a hundred years, the two of us will turn to ash and the two of them will disappear in thin air. You better hurry Sasuke. I've done my part of the job; the rest will depend upon you from now on." Naruto said bitterly and Sasuke felt guilty.

Naruto and Hinata were not supposed to be a part of his catastrophe but if Hinata did not do what she did, he and Sakura wouldn't have a second chance; however, Hinata and Naruto should have lived a good life.

'I'm sorry, Naruto' he said silently.

"I'm not blaming you, teme. Don't blame yourself."

"Hn." he grunted before turning his back to Naruto, pretending that he wanted to sleep.

"We should think of a plan to get me back on Sakura's house." He said before closing his eyes, he heard Naruto said something like 'I'm glad you thought about that.'

As he closed his eyes the memories of the past flashed in his mind like it was just yesterday….

**A/N: Okay, I didn't explain much like what I said, so don't be mad at me. Tell me if it's becoming a bore….**


End file.
